


Makeshift Couples Counseling

by Wiitennis



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiitennis/pseuds/Wiitennis
Summary: Lydia finds herself stuck between (another) one of yours and Beetlejuice's arguments-and she's sick of it.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Makeshift Couples Counseling

Dust flies from the mattress as you flop onto the worn cushions, a creak resonating from the bedspring. Your eyes are screwed shut and fists are clenched. You vaguely hear someone else enter the room but there's too much buzzing in your mind to acknowledge it.

"Hey, dude, are you okay?"

Lydia's voice barely registers. You consider not responding and just letting her get the idea: you want to be left alone. But you love this girl too much to give her even a hint of the cold shoulder.

"I'm fine Lyd's."

You roll over onto your stomach and try to release the tension in your body.

"You sure? Cuz it looks like you're crying into my pillow right now."

Were you crying? Huh. When did that start?

Your fingertips brush under your own eyes and collect the moisture there.

Lydia is still in the doorway, studying you. With hair frazzled and dark circles, there was nothing you could say to convince her you're stable.

"It's just a headache, keeps coming and going." You reply weakly. Just as you finish your sentence, another guest appears in the doorway, this one less welcome.

"There's my girl!" The all too familiar, raspy voice exclaims. But there's no affection in his voice—only disparagement.

"Aaaaaaand it's back again."

Lydia glances between you and Beetlejuice, with her arms crossed and brows furrowed.

"Are you two okay?" She points her finger incredulously at you two.

You don't have the heart to look at him right now, you know if you lift your head all the angry tears will spill over and you'd really rather not start a screaming match with him in front of a 16-year-old girl.

"Oh, us? We're peachy keen, super in love, nothin' to worry about here." The ghost smiles unconvincingly and pats your leg. The gesture almost makes you punch him.

Lydia is too smart for her own good, and she knows you far too well for this weak charade to fool her. She takes careful note of the way you subtly move away from Beetlejuice's touch, very unlike you.

"No. You're not. Tell me what's going on before I go get Barbra."

You roll over and sit up so fast you make yourself dizzy.

"Don't get Barbra! We can sort it out ourselves!"

"Aha!," She points at you with manicured nails.

"So there is something wrong, what the hell happened? You two never argue."

"Everybody argues, kid. We're not saints."

It unnerves you how soft he's being towards her. He's less rowdy, for once, Beetlejuice is still. He's hurting.

She sits on the bed between you two. She's fiddling with her hands, the situation had made her anxious and that's the last thing you want.

"Hey," you say gently, urging her to look at you.

"We're fine hun, you don't have to worry."

Your comforting seems in vain, as her pained expression doesn't change.

Beetlejuice clasps a hand on her shoulder. Her head snaps towards him.

"This shit happens kid. Don't get all worked up about it." — Kind with a hint of insensitive, very on-brand for him.

"I know I just...I wouldn't want you two to break up or something."

She looks down at her lap and sniffles.

"You guys are my family, I don't want something to happen, a-and you guys not to hang out with all of us anymore."

You haven't really thought about the ramifications your relationship would have on the teenage girl. Sure, the three of you were close, but it was becoming evident just how much she valued the makeshift family she had.

Your arm wrapped around her middle.

Beetlejuice looked at you then, his head tilted slightly and a sad smile on his face. You reciprocated the sentiment.

"Lydia...that's never gonna happen." You told her reassuringly.

"Sure, Beej and I have our problems, but he's the only one for me. I'm not leaving him—"

"—and we're not leaving you, kiddo" He finishes for you.

"Not even death could do us part."

In that moment, whatever the hell you two had been arguing about didn't seem to matter so much anymore. Relationships were hard and complicated and challenging, but there was nothing you wouldn't do for your family.

With one glance he seems to understand exactly what was going through your head, and your heart filled with affection.

His fingers intertwined with yours behind Lydia, as he flashed a genuine smile.

After a few seconds of basking in the warmth of your family's affection, Barbra's voice sounded from a kitchen, calling for Lydia.

"I should go see what she wants, will you guys be okay?"

You both nodded.

"We're good babes."

Her black dress flared as she turned and left the room. A comfortable silence settled.

"I'm sorry."

You and Beetlejuice spoke at the same time, making you both quietly laugh.

He yanked at your intertwined hands and pulled you to his chest. Your head buried in his striped suit jacket.

"Listen babydoll, I get it, I can be insufferable as shit and probably really fucking annoying—"

"Both of those things are very true yes."

He playfully pinches your side, hard, and you yelp.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, what I'm tryna say is, I love ya, and I'm sorry for bein' a dick these last few days."

You wrap your arms around his torso, a silent way of letting him know you accept his apology. Though, you know Beetlejuice is more of a 'words of affirmation' type of guy. Your voice is small when you finally speak up.

"I forgive you, Beej. I'm sorry for being so harsh. I know you're just trying to make me happy...it's just everything going on lately, all the planning, it gets to me sometimes."

He strokes your back lovingly, causing you to shiver because his hands are goddamn freezing.

"I know you've been stressed lately babes, and I wanna help out, but you've gotta let me," he tells you calmly.

"...so are you gonna put it back on?" He adds nervously.

You pull back from his arms to look into his eyes. He's fidgeting slightly and looks all around anxious. The guilt hits you like a ton of bricks. You nod sheepishly.

"I never should have taken it off. I'm sorry."

He slides the engagement ring back on your finger with ease, and relief flooding his features.

"I get it, babes, it's alright, but uhhh, try not to do it again?"

You kiss him softly, trying to convey how sorry you are, and how much you miss not fighting with him. You were both wrong in a lot of ways. Perhaps just because you're so used to agreeing on everything, but as you've come to find out: planning a wedding is far from easy.

When you stop for a breath, he peppers kisses along your jawline and pecks your nose.

"I love you Beej."

"Yeah yeah, I know—hey! Don't hit me! I love you too!"

the previous tension in the room dissolves into giggles.

-

Lydia sat on the floor, ear pressed to the closed wooden door to her own bedroom. Barbra and Adam leaned over her, both itching to hear what was happening on the other side of the wall.

"Did it work?" Adam finally asked.

Lydia shushed him with a finger to her lips and a quick glare.

A few more seconds pass before she stands up and nods at the couple.

"All fixed, no more arguing." She says proudly.

They sigh with relief, letting their shoulders sag.

"Oh, thank god, I couldn't stand their fighting any longer." Barbra sighs.

"I'm just glad I won't have to deal with Beetlejuice's loneliness-induced temper tantrums anymore."

Lydia nods her head in agreement.

"Did they really think we wouldn't be able to tell something was wrong?"

Barbra shrugs. 

"You know how they are, they like doing everything themselves. What did you say to them to get them to make up anyway?"

The dark-haired girl smiles mischievously.

"Gave em' the whole, 'if you break up it'll ruin my life' type of talk.

She wraps her arm around her shoulder.

"Nice work, hun."

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think & I hope u enjoyed!! you can follow me on Tumblr for more beej content @beeeeeeecause


End file.
